


Jinsei Monogatari

by Ann_O_Neem



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Badass Colonnello, Chrome has a big role, F/M, M/M, More like Reborn wanting to jump Tsuna's bones, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Overprotective Hibari, Romance, Slow Build, Writer!Tsuna, and many more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_O_Neem/pseuds/Ann_O_Neem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a genius. Then, how did he end as a famous writer? And why do strange things happen whenever someone tries to seduce him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To make things short, this is a really long story with chapters extremely short. The longest chapter to this day didn't exceed the 1,500 words count.  
> It'll be updated daily though.

**[** **秋** **] :** Fall.

Kurokawa Hana was not happy.

In fact, it was an euphemism. If she kept at it like that, the young woman, who was supposed to teach a group of monkey the advantages of the Japanese language, would end dying by a heart stroke in a few months.

Hana rolled once again her pen between her fingers dyed with the red ink that she had used during those last hours and sighed while she glanced at the tilted head of her student who was sitting on the other side of the table that they both used.

When her superior had told her about his idea of helping dropout students with a writing class, the young teacher had been excited by the idea and had immediately signed in. However, now that she was with her third student in the afternoon for a private class of writing Japanese, her excitation seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"You've made another error," she scowled as she harshly put down her pen on the sheet full of inkblots and few kanjis clumsily written. "We say ' _the sun rose_ ', not ' _the providence improved_ '!"

Her student, monkey number three as Hana had humorously nicknamed him, squeaked and immediately deleted the sentence before he began to write it again with a lot of care. He was softly biting his slit lips and playing with the hem of the sleeves of his too large sweater with his empty hand while the other wrote new kanji in a clumsy and shivering writing.

The teacher leaned with all her weigh against her chair and closed her eyes tiredly while the faraway sound of the late sport clubs echoed faintly in their empty classroom. The familiar sound of a pen scratching the paper lulled her to sleep and she kept her eyes closed for a little while until a sudden ringing shook her away from her drowsiness and the peaceful haven that the classroom had become. Hana abruptly opened her eyes and went to fetch her bag and phone. Her fiancé had send her an email that morning and told her that he was coming back that very night so she wanted to get back home early to make their meal and thus having more time to spend with him.

"Don't forget to put back the desks," she said just as she was leaving the class in a storm of hastiness and nervousness.

Her student stayed put, still sitting on his chair, and softly put down his pen on his writing desk with a soft sigh. Then, as he had raked his hand covered by blotches of blue ink in his brown hair with tinges of blond in the twilight lighting, he stood up and walked with staggering steps toward the window. His brown eyes observed his tutor running through the school doors and attentively followed her cross the road and get in a tiny car.

"Bathed by the dying light, she awakens to life and embraces it with joy," he whispered as he closed the window softly.

The teen shook his head and began to clean the room in silence.


	2. Remembrance: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember well this, kids, never play with knives...

[秋] : Fall.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a genius.

In fact, it was a total euphemism. You just had to look at his (atrocious) grades and attitude. The teenager had a perpetual looser aura around him and everyone could feel it.

And this also explained why Sawada Tsunayoshi was often subjected to racket and bullying. However, the boy had never tried to defend himself. Nor to complain to someone.

He just lived, day after day, bearing with his classmates' kicks and threats.

However, today was a little bit different.

"Say," one of his bullies suddenly said while the teenager was pushed in the ground and kicked until he couldn't even breathe. "What if we had a little more fun?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi widened his eyes and tried his best to get up, wiping the spit on his cheek and looked at the other teenagers with horrified eyes.

"Good idea," another boy approved while he briefly licked his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Don't you think that it's unfair that this looser has a cuter face than the girls in school?" the first mocked as he put his hand in his blazer pocket.

Brown eyes widened and looked with horror at the knife in the boy's hand.

"N-No!" Sawada Tsunayoshi screamed while he took the strap of his bag and threw it with all his might at his bullies.

The teenagers were surprised by their favorite victim's unexpected reaction, it was after all the first time that the boy had talked and tried to protect himself. Tsunayoshi used their surprise to escape and began to run in the town, panting with fear as he had noticed that the others boys were following him.

It was in those kind of moments that the brown haired teenager cursed himself to be so uninterested by sports. However, he got the forest that was around their town and realized with horror that he didn't know where to escape.

Nonetheless, he continued looking frantically around and finally noticed a small path in the vegetation. Tsunayoshi took it without any hesitation and ran until he arrived in front of old and moss covered stairs, the teenager didn't stop to ponder over why there were stairs in the middle of the forest and began to climb them, trying to put more distance between him and his pursuers.

He quickly got to the top, breathless and panting loudly, and noticed that the stairs actually were meant to go to a temple. It was clear that it had been abandoned for years and the wood was so rotten that there was only the rock altar left in front of the abandoned place that didn't have a roof anymore. Strangely enough, there was a mirror covered in dust and moss on the altar. However, his observations were soon enough stopped by screams and grunts coming from his bullies, and Tsunayoshi was startled by the sound. He stumbled over his own feet and fell right under the altar while the other teenagers arrived at the top of the stairs and surrounded him with threatening glares.

"That was quite a long run, Looser," one of the teenagers spat as he played with his knife. "You're going to pay for that!"

Tsunayoshi raised his arms in a desperate try to protect himself and observed with terrified eyes the threatening glint of the sharp weapon that would soon hurt him.

"Don't do it too fast," another boy perversely grinned. "Make it slow so he suffers more..."

The first teen nodded and moved forward his hand toward the terrified boy's neck. The latter was still on the ground and he faintly felt his tears run freely on his cheeks. He didn't try to stop them, observing instead the slowly approaching weapon.

He couldn't help it but he noticed the cold and dangerous elegance of the knife in the twilight dying light. But his survival instinct took the wheel in his hurting body so he tried to crawl under the altar and ended basking the back of his head against the rock. Tsunayoshi slowly raised his eyes and widened them even more when he saw the mirror on the altar totter with the impact and then fall with an unexplainable elegance. The brown haired boy felt a shiver run on his back and pushed away his bullies' heinous screams as well as the threatening glint of the knife while a single sentence echoed in his mind.

_**« Who dares disturb my sleep? »** _


	3. Remembrance: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... you wouldn't want to get hurt, right?

**[** **秋** **] :** Fall.

Tsunayoshi gulped and looked down, his eyes falling on the pieces of the broken mirror. Seven years of bad luck just got added to his already fifteen years of misery.

_**« Who dares disturb my sleep? »** _

The sentence came back in his head and the teenager suddenly raised his head to realize with shock that the other boys were now frozen. He lifted a shivering hand and softly touched the blade that was at mere inches from his cheek and let out a shuddering sigh.

"W-w-what's happening?" he panicked while his head hit once again the altar.

It was then that he noticed the dark mist that was slowly seeping and escaping from the pieces of the broken mirror, and he almost choked on his spit when he realized that those thin threads of dark smoke were flocking together and slowly making a solid being.

"Boy," a deep and suave voice suddenly said. It gave the teenager's shivers. "Who are you?"

Tsunayoshi swallowed, hard, and looked silently at the man who had just materialized in front of his very eyes from tiny pieces of an old mirror.

"Tsuna," he simply answered while he did his best to avoid the man's eyes. "A-a-and you?"

The man didn't answer, preferring looking at the other teenagers with eyes as dark as a bottomless pit.

"And them?" he asked with an emotionless voice that still caused shivers on Tsuna's back.

"My classmates," the boy quickly explained before he quickly glanced at his bullies. They were still frozen. "What happened to them?"

The man ignored his question once again and slowly raised a hand to put it on the knife boy's hand. The stranger's fingers merely grazed the weapon and immediately withdrew while a disgusted scowl made its way on the man's aristocratic features.

"Useless," the man muttered as he shook his head with boredom.

He walked towards another boy and stretched his hand to graze the bully's hair. However, like the first time, he ended withdrawing his hand and making a disgusted scowl.

"All useless," the man harshly breathed once he had done the same thing to the other frozen teenagers.

He straightened his back and casted his dark eyes on the brown haired boy that had silently observed him all the while. His brown eyes widened in a mixture of fear and ravenous fascination while the adult turned to look at him.

"Tsuna," the man suddenly declared with a cold voice while he stretched his hand toward the boy.

The latter squeaked and immediately raised his arms to protect himself against the stranger. The man merely raised an amused brow and slowly withdrew his hand just as his eyes noticed the smudges of ink on the boy's hands. A hungry glint appeared on the man's dark eyes and he calmly crouched in front of the teenager with a carnivorous half smile.

"Tsuna," he repeated. But this time, his voice was gentler and even a bit soft-spoken. "You're a writer, right?"

The brow haired teen blinked and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, he began to laugh and had to stop immediately as his ribs still hurt. He put a hand on his torso, still painful after those bullies' kicks, and wiped the laughing tears (as well as the nervous tears) that had ran on his face, not noticing the interested looks that the man was sending him.

"Oi," the man insisted without moving from his spot.

Tsuna jumped in fright and looked up, finally really looking at the man's face. The latter looked young, no more than twenty years old, and seemed to be made from darkness. His hair blended with the creeping shadows of the approaching night and were covered by a strange hat, black as well with an orange ribbon. It was in fact the only touch of color in that man.

"Who are you," Tsuna whispered as he kept his eyes on the stranger's pale face.

The man scowled in aggravation and the teenager noticed that, even when the man had moved his lips to scowl, his face hadn't changed nor moved at all. It was almost as if a statue had come down its pedestal and was talking to him.

"You can call me Reborn," the man sighed before he gave him a small smirk. "Now, answer me."

The brown haired boy jumped, once again, and began to play nervously with his sleeves. They were long enough to cover his hands.  
The man called Reborn watched him without saying anything and merely noticed that the teenager was a bundle of nerves. And then, the boy spoke.

"I'm not a writer," he announced with a sorry smile and a nervous laugh. "I can't even write a simple sentence without mistakes!"

That last revelation surprised Reborn and the adult suddenly stood up to look at the still curled teen. The boy almost looked as if he wanted to merge with the altar.

Brown hair, that could probably turn to blond under the sunlight, big and clear brown eyes, a face with feminine features and a button nose. However, the boy's looks didn't matter for the man in black, the only thing that did was the hands covered in blotches of ink as well as the faint smudges of blue ink in his hair, caused by raking his fingers through his tresses while he worked on a text.

It was a writer and it was all that mattered at the moment.


	4. Remembrance: Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and his homework's thrilling saga continues!

**[** **秋** **] :** Fall.

"Your hand," Reborn whispered while he sat on the ground covered by dead leaves. "It's smudged with ink..."

Tsuna looked down and smothered another nervous laugh while he shook his hand.

"Yes," he nodded. "I wasn't really careful when I was writing..."

"Your writing," the man whispered as he closed his eyes tiredly and leaned his chin on his torso. "Can I see it?"

The brown haired boy's curiosity was sparked alive by those words and he tried his best to ignore his feeling of being in danger. But, surrounded by his bullies that seemed to have been frozen by some kind of spell, the teenager had some difficulties to believe that what was happening around him wasn't a dream. So he just stopped caring about common sense and went to fetch his bag (that was in one of the bullies' hands) and looked for the bundle of sheets covered in inkblots and clumsy kanji and hiragana.

Reborn's eyes opened just as the sheets were taken out of Tsuna's bag and the boy shuddered when he noticed that the man's eyes had turned black. Deciding to believe that it was just a hallucination caused by all those kicks to his head, the teenager gave his sheets to the adult and tensed when the man's hand grazed his hand.

A mocking smirk blossomed on Reborn's lips and he took with a strong hold the sheets before he glanced at the text.

"Eh," he calmly breathed. "I guess it will do..."

And then, just in front of the dumbfounded Sawada, the man slightly lowed the sheets with an almost ceremonious elegance and delicately opened his mouth.

Suddenly, the kanji, hiragana and rare katakana started shuddering on the sheets and began to progressively come apart of the paper while they gave off an almost invisible light. They hovered delicately above the sheets and the time seemed to stop. Reborn's dark eyes glistened with a relentless glint and he gently aspired the characters before he swallowed them.

Once the sheets were blank, the man put them on the ground and closed his eyes while he gave a sated sigh.

While Tsuna had to pass through his biggest attack of nerves of his short life.

"W-w-w-w-what? W-w-w-w-what hap-p-p-p-ened?" the poor teenager panicked as he was on the verge to tear out. "M-m-m-my sheets?"

Reborn languidly opened an eye and silently looked at the brown haired boy before he closed his eye and delicately wiped his lips clean with the back of his hand.

"Kind of heavy," he commented before he stretched like a cat to ease some kinks and make some articulations pop back in place. "But as this was my first meal in centuries, I won't complain..."

That's was when Tsuna broke.

"HIIIIEEE" he screeched as he curled under the altar and hid his face in his knees.

The adult opened his eyes from the surprise of the boy's screech and observed the latter without saying anything. Then, he got up and calmly dusted off his dark clothes before he glanced at the night sky.

"There are less stars," he stated with a soft voice.

The man looked down and noticed with a growing aggravation that the frozen teenagers were still there. He clicked his tongue with annoyance and fetched in his suit pocket an emerald colored ring that gave a sudden green light before it began to morph into a tiny chameleon.

"Leon," Reborn whispered as he pointed the lizard's head toward the bullies. "You know what to do."

The chameleon curled his tongue around the adult's finger and its green body began to glow while it slowly morphed into a blowpipe. Stings came out of the recently materialized weapon and hit the frozen teenagers who immediately began to move as if their curse had been broken.

Tsuna widened his eyes and held his breath when he saw his bullies move in a slow and jerky way. They looked as if they were walking underwater and sometimes staggered like drunkards while they all walked down the stairs and vanished in the forest.

"What did you do to them?" he asked in a breathless voice.

He still feared that those bullies would end breaking the strange spell they were under and would end trying to attack him again with a knife.

"They hurt my eyes," Reborn sat on the first stair while he took off his hat and put it on his knees.

The brown haired teen began hyperventilating and asked himself if it was possible to die from a heart attack in a dream. But he soon forgot about that question when he noticed that the man was looking at him with his intense eyes.

"W-w-what?" Tsuna spluttered nervously while he asked himself for the hundredth time why he did strange dreams like that.

Couldn't he dream about the lovely girls in his class? No, of course not. He had to dream about a word eating man who scared him to death.

However, the adult ignored him once again and raked his hand through his dark hair. His tresses actually looked like the ruffled feathers of a crow.

"Because that was my first meal in centuries," the man suddenly declared as he cut the heavy silence where the only sound had been the teenager's wheezes. "I won't kill you for the carnage that you've written."

Tsuna widened his eyes once again and Reborn nimbly stood up while he put back his hat over his ruffled hair.

"That being said, Tsuna," he commented while he began to get down the stairs without even looking back at the teenager. "Make sure that your writing has gotten better for the next time we meet..."

The brown haired boy blinked and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was once again all alone in front of the altar. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and checked another time around him to make sure that he was really awake and alone. He even pinched his cheeks and grimaced when he felt the pain. He could also feel the coldness of the night as well as the pain of his injuries caused by the bullies' earlier beating. The teenager shook his head softly and fetched his bag that was laying on the moss covered ground and slowly took small steps. His articulations protested loudly as his whole body hurt but Tsuna continued walking with staggering steps.

It was only when he got home that he realized a really important thing that he had forgotten until then.

"HIIIEEEE! Kurokawa-sensei is going to kill me when she'll find out that I don't have my writing assignment!"


	5. The First Text

**[** **秋** **] :** Fall.

The following day, when Tsuna went to school, he noticed with surprise that his bullies didn't remember what had happened the other day at the abandoned temple and that confirmed the boy's theories.

He had been submitted to a really nasty hallucination caused by all those hits to his head and thus had imagined that really strange meeting with the man in black.

However, he hadn't expected at all this.

"Oi," a deep and threatening voice growled. "I can see that you didn't listen to my piece of advice, No-Good-Tsuna..."

The teenager was startled and he pushed away his chair that made a loud creak when it sled on the floor. He was lucky that he was all alone in that classroom since that sound had been quite loud and disturbing. But it was mostly thanks to his teacher's bad mood caused by a whole night spent watching boxing matches, as she had ordered him to write a text with the theme being winter. And that was, knowing Tsuna's impossibility to write something correctly and without a single mistake, totally impossible in such a short notice.

He widened his eyes in surprise when he heard the low voice and slowly turned his head to look at the man who had talked.

It was evidently Reborn, still wearing black and with a cool-headed face, leaning over the closed door while he pensively rubbed his chin with a hand while the other shook the bundle of sheets. The latter were actually the reason of the man's threats towards the teenager.

"W-w-what?" the boy squeaked nervously as he realized that the sheets in Reborn's hands were the one that he had been written until now.

"I don't like repeating things, No-Good-Tsuna," Reborn whispered while a threatening shadow hid his black eyes. The man shook once again the sheet and raised it to his face before he made a disgusted scowl. "' _It very was an cold and a_   _inky_   _darkness, a man was walking into the streat, alonely and silently, and was attacked suddenly by a vampire'_ ," he read with a slight frown. " _'It was on that night that Amadeus Mozart became a vampire...'_ "

A heavy silence followed in the classroom harshly lightened by the neon lights, and Tsuna flinched under the adult's killer glare.

"What is this," Reborn asked in a voice so cold and threatening that the teenager couldn't help himself and whined in terror. The adult shook the incriminated sheet and almost slapped the boy with it as he wasn't really careful about it. However, he ended walking closer to the teen and stopped once his nose was almost glued to the brown haired teenager's. "In two sentences," he hissed in a low voice without even blinking while the boy blushed considerably with their sudden proximity. "You only wrote one correctly... It seems like you were saying the truth yesterday..."

"I-I know," Tsuna blurted out while he shivered like a leaf. "Ku-ku-kurok-kawa-sensei is always telling me that even a monkey could write better than me..."

"And your teacher isn't wrong about that," Reborn muttered. He angrily crumpled the sheet and threw it with disgust at the boy's desk. "But seriously, what was that?! What was this ridiculous story!"

Tsuna curled on his chair and looked down with a pitiful sniff. His eyes glanced at the crumpled sheet laying on his desk, making him think of a cadaver waiting for a scavenger to pick at it. Except that his texts weren't good enough for that, even worms wouldn't want to eat the paper that had been sullied by his writing.

"Kurokowa-sensei likes vampire stories," he whispered as his eyes never left the crumpled sheet. "I thought that she'd like to read a story like that..."

A heavy sigh followed his words and the teenager looked up to notice with surprise that Reborn was sitting on his desk and had took his hat off. The hat was now in his right hand, twirling around the adult's forefinger in an almost bewitching motion.

"Before you even think of your readers," the adult chided him with a harsh tone. "You should first focus on your writing! You're not good enough yet to write stories with your readers in mind."

"But!" Tsuna protested right on the spot while he furrowed his brows and tightened his fists on his black trouser. "I have to write that text, it's my homework! I have to write it!"

"And what do you have to write?" Reborn asked with a slight smirk while a mysterious glint began to shine on his black eyes.

"Something based on winter," the teenager grumbled. He looked down so he didn't have to see the adult's all-knowing eyes.

"Then," the latter softly told him while he looked through the windows at the students in the athletic clubs training in the school, "write about winter."

Tsuna sighed heavily and kept his eyes on his desk. He could feel the familiar sting of tears of self-depreciation and exasperation in his eyes.

"I don't know," he said under his breath.

"You don't know what?" Reborn insisted without stopping looking at the window. His face hadn't changed from his disinterested look and it confirmed Tsuna's suspicions. The man didn't care about him.

"I don't know what to write about winter!" Tsuna exclaimed while he looked up and glared at the adult who was bothering him.


	6. The First Text: Part II

**[** **秋** **] :** Fall.

Reborn didn't look surprised by the teenager's scream and raised an amused brow while he cupped his chin. His hat was still twirling around his finger and the boy pursed his lips when he noticed it.

"You don't know what to write?" the adult repeated with a mocking chuckle. "I think that it's instead the exact opposite, No-Good-Tsuna. I ate your writing, don't forget it."

"And how could that be related to this!" the brown haired boy growled while he pointed at the crumpled sheet. He pushed his chair away from the man and stood with an annoyed huff.

Tsuna looked at the adult and was tempted to growl when he realized that the latter still wasn't taking him seriously. Even if he had seen Reborn eat the words of his text, Tsuna forgot soon enough his first impression about the man (a threat that could eat him) and instead chose to attack. Strangely enough, the normally calm and passive Sawada Tsunayoshi could feel his blood boiling in his veins whenever he looked at the man in black and that little fact was enough to rekindle his hatred and distrust towards the adult.

"In everything," Reborn smugly smiled and it was enough to fuel Tsuna's anger. "Since I have tasted your writing, I can tell that you have potential. Of course, before you even reach your full potential, you'll have to get rid of all the biases, prejudices and all kind of mistakes that seem to litter and obstruct your writing..."

"Wha... What?" Tsuna choked on air and he abruptly sat on his chair. He couldn't follow where this was going. In fact, he simply couldn't understand what Reborn was doing or saying.

"You," Reborn declared as he pointed his finger (still twirling the hat) at the teenager's chest, "No-Good-Tsuna, will be my author!"

A heavy silence followed suit while the two breathed calmly. The happy screams of the athletic clubs members faintly echoed in the classroom and the familiar chime of a bicycle could also be heard.

"Ah?!" Tsuna ended saying without even moving an eyelash. His face was the perfect representation of disbelief while the adult's was more of an incredibly annoyed expression.

"Honestly," Reborn sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. "I end sealed for some centuries and what happens? The societies change so much that men don't write anymore with their own hands! And if they do, it's only to write boring reports or meaningless dictation..."

During his long spiel, the adult had gotten fired up and ended his diatribe by moving his arms with emotion and slightly panting. His face had finally shown some kind of emotion and Tsuna found himself entranced by the way those dark eyes glinted in anger and indignation.

"How could I even eat those unappetizing things?" the adult lamented with a slight disgusted scowl.

Tsuna kept silent, still watching with rapt eyes the different emotions that the man was showing for once.

"And the little writers I've met were so stuck-up and vain," Reborn grimaced and glared daggers at the teenager's desk. The boy wisely decided to stop moving and breathing so he wouldn't end being the receiver of the adult's ire. "It would be better to be fasting than to eat their pompous texts..."

His hand ended suddenly falling harshly on the crumpled sheet and Tsuna was startled by the sudden sound that slightly hurt his sensible ears.

"And that's why I've decided to make you my author," the man concluded with a smug smirk. "As you're a total dunce in Japanese, I can remodel you into the perfect author..."

Tsuna swallowed nervously and noticed that Reborn's dark eyes had taken a hungry glint. The latter hadn't lied when he had told him that he preferred not eating. However, something was still disturbing the teenager.

"But," he asked in a soft voice. "What are you?"

Reborn looked with a bored face at the hat that he was still twirling around his forefinger. Then, he put the hat on his ruffled hair and took a chair that had been on another desk and put it on the floor before he sat backwards on it. The man leaned his chin on the back of the chair and watched with rapt attention his future author's curious and contrite face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered with an amused chuckle. "I'm a demon..."

Tsuna pursed his lips and looked down, defeated by the man's extremely straightforward answer. The snap of fingers shook him away from his daze and the teenager widened his eyes when he noticed that a blank sheet of paper had been put on his desk, next to a shiny pen.

"Go on," Reborn purred with a hungry glint in his eyes. "Write."

"About what?" Tsuna asked timidly while he took the pen in his shuddering hand.

"What do you think, No-Good-Tsuna," the adult filliped the teenager's forehead. "Describe me a winter night."

Lulled by the deep voice of the man who had presented himself as a demon, Tsuna tightened his hold on the pen and began to write on the blank page. His eyes narrowed in determination and he thinned his lips. While at the beginning, he stumbled a bit and had to sometimes stand up to look at a dictionary for some kanji that he had miswritten, he soon got more confidence. The tip of his pen began to run freely on the sheet, writing clumsily yet quickly the words and progressively making the text take life in the ink.  
Finally, after two hours, just when the bell began to ring in the empty school to announce the closing doors, Tsuna straightened his back with a tired sigh and let go of his pen. The pen rolled on the desk until it fell on the floor with a small clang. The teenager looked up and met the demon's attentive gaze. The latter had stayed silent during the whole two hours, waiting for the teenager to finish writing, and when he realized that the brown haired boy had finished, he yawned.

Then, he stretched his hand and took the sheet of paper where the ink was still drying. His dark eyes began to move over the text, reading the sentences with a slight qualm. Then again this was supposed to be his meal.

 _« She doesn't make a sound, her immaculate coat billowing in the harsh wind._  
 _Her pale hair whips around her and she walks to his side. She kneels, her eyes softening, her hand stretched and yet not touching his red lips. Her shyness forces her to stay still and the night surrounds them in her dark mantel. Finally, she makes a daring moves and puts her coat on his shivering shoulder._  
 _The man gasps, surprised, and feels her warmth lasting on the coat. He diverts his eyes whenever she tries to meet his gaze. But she is a daring one under that cold appearance and she easily seduces him until he ends in her arms. The red lips parts as they kiss her white lips._  
 _When the night makes her reverence and lets the sun lead the way, they found the young shepherd's body under the snow, a soft smile on his frosted lips_. »

The adult raised his brows and an amused smile made its way on his lips.

"Hm," he commented lightly while he raised to sheet to his lips. "This would do it for now... Even if you really need to learn about versifying correctly..."

Then the kanji began to glow and Tsuna observed with fascination the demon eat.

"Well, I'll count on you to feed me," Reborn whispered once he finished eating.

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly, his mind still dazed by the small miracle that he had gone through, and it was like that that he accepted the pact with the devil who would end up taking his existence by storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's for tomorrow.


	7. Le Petit Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In three years, a lot can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm posting a lot of chapters. Let's take it as an early Christmas present.

**[** **夏** **] :**  Summer.

Miura Haru wasn't a happy reporter.

No, far from it.

When her boss had told her that he had an incredible scoop for that would help her climb in their job ladder, the young woman had been convinced that she would be send in a grim place where she would have to carefully tread with a sensible subject that would be diffused on TV.

Of course, the truth had been way harsher.

She had been chosen to interview some kid who had received the Naoki prize in July.  
Exactly what the reporter hated most. If she had chosen that job, it was mostly for the investigations thrill, being able to relay with her trusty notebook and pen what happened in the wold to the citizens. Not to interview some snobbish brat receiving whatever prize in literature the Naoki was.

A sigh came through her parted luscious lips and the reporter straightened her messenger bag's strap on her right shoulder, raising her brown eyes to look at the front of the writer's house.  
All in all, it was a totally normal house. Four walls, windows with nice beige colored drapes and a front garden properly cared for.

Not really the slump that she had hoped for.

Haru sighed once again and lifted her hand to push on the bell ring when the front door brusquely opened, surprising the reporter with her hand raised and she let out a surprised little shriek. She swiftly put a hand on her chest and observed with curiosity the face peering through the opening, wondering if it was the brat that she was supposed to interview.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" she asked hesitatingly.

The face's light brown eyes widened and Haru felt a pang in her chest when she noticed how young the boy looked like.  
And how much Sawada Tsunayoshi's features were delicate.

If she added a picture to her interview, there would immediately be a raise of female readers for their newspaper, the young reporter calculated with a smug smile.

"Who-who are you?" the young boy whispered as he looked down shyly so he wouldn't meet Haru's probing eyes.

"Hahi!" the reporter exclaimed as she hit her forehead with the back of her hand. "I forgot! I'm Miura Haru! I made an appointment this morning, do you remember, Sawada-san?"

"You can call me Tsuna," the boy smiled softly while he opened the door.

Haru's eyes widened and she felt the pang in her chest increase until it became an insisting pull. She observed the lithe body covered by way too big sweater and trouser as well as the bare feet. It immediately gave her the idea of presenting him as a fragile looking  _Petit Prince_. Let's see, if she could get him to wear something green along with a green scarf, then her interview would be a great success... Haru shook her head softly and tightened her hold on her bag's strap where her loved notebook and pen were. Then, the young woman followed the writer in a dark corridor until they arrived in a living room lovingly furnished.

The reporter quickly sat on an armchair and waited impatiently that Tsuna end making his tea, she preparing her notebook and pen when she felt a sudden shiver on her right arm. Her hand let go of her pen and she furrowed her brows as she watched it roll on the living room's floor until it stopped at the foot of the coffee table that was between the couch and armchair.

She slowly stood up and leaned to fetch her pen when a new shudder ran on her spine. A small scream came through her parted lips and the young woman clearly heard the boy's voice snap in the silent room.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said as he came in the living room with two cups of tea. "Let her go! Now!"

Haru was startled by the sudden scream and she quickly straightened her back while she searched for the named Reborn.

"Hahi?" she tilted her head. "Who's Reborn?"

"Nobody," the young boy immediately answered as he gave her a cup of tea.

Haru began to write on her notebook right away.

 _«_ _Personality disorder. Schizo ?_ _»_  If that was the case, she would present him as a  _Petit Prince_  who lived in his imaginary world. Maybe as Peter Pan ?

She took a sip of her tea and softly nodded. Sawada Tsunayoshi could make one mean tea.

"So, Tsuna-san," she began once she put the cup on the table. "What can you tell me about you? From your records, you always were a dunce and were unable to correctly write anything until three years ago. What happened?"

Tsuna let out a small nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head while he looked a some point next to the reporter. The latter turned and noticed with a small pout that there wasn't anything significant there, aside from an abstract painting.

"That year," the boy whispered as he looked down at his steaming tea, "Kurokawa-sensei forced me to enter her writing club. She always refused to accept my works if they were full of mistakes so I often had to stay until school's closure so I could finish her homework. By the end of the year, I was more or less able to write without making too many mistakes..."

"Oooh!" squealed Haru as she wrote vividly on her notebook. "I see! It was that Kurokawa-sensei who made you love writing!"

Tsuna diverted his eyes from his tea and glanced once again at the abstract painting with a strange annoyed face. Almost as if he had seen something unpleasing.

"You could say so," he muttered before he glanced down at the cup of tea in his hands.

_«_ _One-sided love_ _toward his teacher? Research on Kurokawa! Find his first texts to compare his style!_ _»_

"I see," the reporter hummed while she nibbled on the tip of her pen. "Critics say that you constantly change your writing style... How would you describe yourself?"

The boy gaped in surprise and he briefly glanced at the painting before he blushed angrily. He put down his cup of tea sharply and furrowed his brows while he looked at the faint droplets that had spilled on the wood.

"I am  _NOT_  a spineless milksop who can't decide for a writing style," he hissed with a vexed face while he glared at the droplets.

« _Schizo_. » Haru underlined three times.

"Or schizophrenic" Tsuna rumbled as he looked up to glare daggers at the abstract painting.

Suddenly, a gust of air ruffled her hair in the room where all the windows were closed and the reporter got goosebumps without really knowing why. She looked at Tsuna, wanting to ask him what was going on but quickly decided better and stayed silent when she saw the threatening glint in the boy's eyes. The writer had a livid face and his eyes were looking with an unwavering determination at the painting.

However, and this gave her shudders, Tsuna's brown eyes weren't looking at the abstract painting but a something else.

Something that she couldn't see.

"Miura-san" Tsuna said with a tense voice as he reminded the reporter that she wasn't alone. "You should leave..."

Haru nodded quickly and fetched all of her things before she left almost running the house.

It was only once she had gotten home that she noticed it.

Her notebook was totally blank. All of her notes had been deleted.


	8. Laughing under the stars

**[** **夏** **] :**  Summer.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a lucky writer.

It was in fact a fat euphemism.  
And it wasn't the adult languidly lying on the couch who would change his mind.

"That girl isn't reporter material," the man commented while he leaned on his elbow and licked pensively his lips. "Too creative for it..."

The adult looked with his dark eyes at the brown haired man, watching him take the cup of tea (still full of tea, what a waste) and a mocking smirk adorned his pale lips.

"She would make a good inspiration for your next book," he added before he stood up and walked toward the boy in silence.

However, the younger male seemed to have sensed the man's move and he swiftly turned to push the cups in the adult's hands.

"Reborn," Tsuna susurrated just as his eyes gleamed in a warning. "Do you remember the first rule in this era? We can't use people's name or story without their approval!"

The adult furrowed his brows and sighed heavily while he walked in the kitchen and began to put the dirty dishes away.  
"Really," he thought out loud. "I'll never get used to this century..."

"And don't forget that you totally traumatized her," the brunette added as he walked in the kitchen. He briskly opened the cupboard door and took the two cups of tea that the other man had stored in it and quickly put them in the dishwasher.

"Traumatized her? Me?" Reborn repeated with a smug smile while leaned against the closed door of the cupboard. "I'd rather think that it was you, No-Good Tsuna, who scared her to death with your unexplainable behavior..."

The young man straightened his back, his eyes faintly narrowing before he glared at the adult with the taunting smirk.  
"I still wonder why I keep listening to you," the brunette muttered as he closed the dishwasher harshly.

The man in black raised an amused brow and chuckled. "Come on," he taunted as he moved an admonitory finger in front of the boy's eyes. "You know very well why, No-Good Tsuna. Without me, you'd have never gotten to this point..."

The young man scowled and walked to his bedroom without even caring about the man following him. Tsuna sat on his chair and watched the blank sheet on his writing desk while he took his favorite pen. A shadow covered the empty sheet of paper and the brunette sighed. He already knew where this was going.

"Why aren't you writing?" Reborn calmly asked even if his intonation was enough to convey how much that simple thing annoyed him.

The younger man grimaced and began to twirl the pen between his fingers. It had become a habit after all those sleepless nights passed, cramming on his writing. Then again, after living three years with the adult and having accepted to write for the latter, the boy knew that he should have expected it. However, those three years seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye even if the boy still had nightmares of those writing sessions where Reborn had threatened his life and precious possessions.

"What do you want to eat?" Tsuna said as he put down the pen on the desk.

"Hm," the demon cupped his chin pensively and cocked his head. "Something light, bubbly would be preferred. That girl's writing sated me."

"Okay," the young writer sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair, cupping his chin pensively. "Something bubbly... What do you think of a short story?"

Reborn softly nodded and went to lie on the bed. He closed his eyes and let the familiar sound of the pen scratching the papers lull him to sleep.

"Tsuna?" the man called once an hour had passed.

"Hm?" the brunette answered absentmindedly. He crossed a katakana with a groan and softly shook his head. That word wouldn't do for that kind of situation.  
He took his dictionary, that had been laying on his writing desk, and quickly looked for the definition of the word that he had stumbled upon.

"Don't forget to photocopy and fax your text," the man reminded him while he stretched like a cat. "I don't think that your editor would like if you were to lose your text once again..."

"Ugh," Tsuna groaned, the memory of his editor's angry face nearing the apoplexy floating in his mind. The man, someone named Colonnello, had become rabid when he had found out that the young writer's newest book had vanished in thin air and then had intended to kill him by rewriting everything. "Don't remind me of that..."

"Tsuna," Reborn repeated as he suddenly turned to look at the brunette's hunched back.

"Yes?" the author patiently answered while he tried to find the perfect word for his sentence.

"I don't want to read something bubbly anymore," the demon declared with a smirk when he heard the writer's desperate complaint. "Write me something deep and moving."

Tsuna muttered under his breath and kept writing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two months later, the Arcobalenos editorial published the newest book of the author with the ascending reputation, Sawada Tsunayoshi's «  _Laughing under the stars_  ».  
The book got praised by the critics that congratulated the author for his ability to go from a light and amusing writing to a deep story that could have moved the most insensitive man on Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

**[** **秋** **] :** Fall.

"I hope that you're happy," Tsuna commented as he harshly put down the phone on its receiver.

He had been called nonstop by strangers that wanted to congratulate him for his last book and its big success. And there was also the calls coming from the Arcobaleno editorial who wanted to make a deal with the Kokuyo film company to make a movie from " _Laughing under the stars_ ".

"Hm," the raven answered. He was lying on the couch, his hat over his face. "I'm hungry, No-Good Tsuna..."

"Read a manga," the brunette retorted as he let himself fall in his armchair. He closed his eyes and rubbed tiredly his eyelids while he sighed.

"I don't feel like it," Reborn muttered just before he kicked the writer's armchair to annoy him. "Make me something to eat."

A sigh followed his order, the brunette kept his eyes closed, his features finally relaxing after a whole week promoting his new book in Japan.

A warm hand (which temperature was way too hot for the mundane) softly landed on the young man's shoulder and the latter didn't shake it away, too tired to even care about it.  
He was therefore taken in the demon's arms and briefly felt that the man was moving before he landed softly on the soft mattress of his bed. Tsuna sighed once again only that this time it was in happiness.

Before he realized something. Reborn was never this nice to him unless he had something else in mind.

The brunette opened his eyes in alarm and discovered with shock that the demon was busy taking off his shirt, his tie having been beforehand placed on the writing desk at the other side of the bedroom.

"Reborn," Tsuna began softly, trying to keep his voice even so the man in black wouldn't be annoyed. "What are you doing?"

The adult's shirt fell on the floor and he undid his belt while the brunette's heartbeat accelerated increasingly.

"I'm hungry," the demon reminded the latter while he took his hat off and put it with the utmost care on the boy's nightstand. The brunette shuddered and curled in his bed, his brown eyes widening in alarm. "And you don't want to write. I presume therefore that you're lacking inspiration."

Tsuna gulped and looked pointedly at his hands when Reborn took off his trousers without being the least bit bothered. After all, the demon had never bothered putting some boxers on, something that the younger man regretted more and more as time passed.

The bed squeaked under the new weight and the brunette backed away in instinct until his back hit the wall.

"Even if I were to lack inspiration," he said with a slightly shivering voice, his eyes looking without never straying at the orange comforter. "What has your undressing have to do with it?"

"Come on," Reborn's smooth voice purred in the blushing Tsuna's ear. "Isn't obvious, No-Good Tsuna? I'm going to inspire you..."

The young man swallowed and tried to keep his breathing even, he didn't want to arouse the demon and if he were to show how much the man's words had affected him, it would be game over.

"Weren't you the one who cited Freud, saying that an artist needed to be sexually frustrated to produce more art?" the brunet asked with a normal voice even if his heart was madly beating in his chest.

Reborn's nose grazed his cheek before it ended caressing his neck while his burning lips brushed against the writer's moist skin. A deep laugh echoed against the latter's carotid artery and Tsuna almost chocked on his spit when he clearly felt the demon's sharp teeth (beside, he had never understood why a demon eating texts and words had such sharp teeth) ran over his neck.

"You don't need to be distracted by some mediocre girl," Reborn admitted as he slipped his hands under the brunet's shirt. "Mainly when you're already inspired. However..."

The demon's hands slowly went down and ended straying over Tsuna's belt. The latter gulped loudly and closed his eyes, listening to their slightly panting breaths as well as his heartbeat that sometimes seemed to stop when Reborn's lips and hands made another move.

"I don't see why satisfying your sexual drive could be bad," the demon commented as his fingers grazed the young man's growing bulge.

"R-Reborn," the brunet weakly complained with his eyes slightly open looking with annoyance at him.

The latter reluctantly moved his face away from Tsuna's neck and slightly stood back so he could gaze at the young writer who he had pushed against the wall.

"Then again," the demon added calmly while he began to take off the brunet's clothes. "Why would you look for a girl who would end being a bother in the future when you have a demon ready to satisfy any of your desires? And from what I've seen the other times, you've never been disappointed by my skills..."

Tsuna closed his eyes and made a quick prayer when he felt Reborn's skillful hands surround his cock, his underwear having been thrown away during the demon's whispers.

"Are you sure that it's only to satisfy my own desires?" he groaned just before a moan shook his whole frame, thanks to a smug demon's careful attentions.

Reborn's lips widened in an amused smile and he slithered his other hand on the young writer's naked chest, his nails which were slightly longer than those of a normal person, scratching from time to time the boy's sensible flesh.

"Don't forget your place, Tsuna," he whispered in the boy's ear.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and an orange tinge flashed in them while the writer smoothly moved, sitting up straight and wrapping his legs around the demon's waist, his hands flying to Reborn's hair. The latter held his breath just as the writer's deft fingers, habitually used to write kanji nonstop to feed him, began to massage his scalp, scratching masterfully at the rare spots that made him shudder. A purr came out of the demon's throat and he slightly tilted his head, inviting the brunet to keep his caress going.

"Don't forget yours," Tsuna whispered as he softly pulled at Reborn's sideburns.

He leaned his body over the demons and softly groaned when his cock pressed against Reborn's who wasn't doing better than him. The man hissed as the touch and briefly closed his eyes.

"Never," Reborn growled as he took the brunet's hair to make the boy look at him.

Tsuna met the demon's dark eyes and heard the familiar buzzing of his heartbeat when the man's lips met his.

And like every time whenever Reborn kissed him, the brunet felt an indescribable tingle over his whole body. He tried to focus on something, anything. The feeling of the demon's hair under his fingers, the unexpected softness of his lips, anything that could help him keep him sane.  
Because Reborn's kisses had this annoying thing that they always disrupted him so much that Tsuna always ended losing his mind.

And when the raven broke their kiss and moved back, the writer noticed that once again, he had gotten profoundly and entirely enraptured.  
At least, it was the only thing that the he could find to explain why he ended biting the demon's shoulder and started laughing when the latter began preparing him.  
According to Reborn, it could be because he was sexually frustrated. According to Tsuna, it must be because he had become crazy after those three years talking to someone that most people thought was his imaginary friend.

' _But well,_ ' the brunet thought as he felt his lover's warmth surrounding him, ' _What is love if it isn't pure madness?'_


End file.
